


Оковы памяти

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Посеешь ветер - пожнешь бурю.





	Оковы памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует сомнительное согласие, сцены насилия.

Над головой кружили тени, а в голове царили холод и пустота. И тьма, разрывающаяся алыми сполохами и отчаянными, нечеловеческими криками.   
– Ох, – выдохнул Паоль, выныривая из долгого, как смерть, сна.   
Полусонное тело дернулось в сторону от очередного вопля, со всей силой врезавшись плечом в серую стену ледяного камня.   
– Очнулся, новичок? – хмыкнул кто-то, невидный в полумраке.   
Очнулся… кажется. Новичок – это же он?   
Уверенности не было. Ни в чем, кроме собственного имени. Кто он? Где он? Почему он тут? Что вообще происходит? Хотелось одеться, закутаться в плотный плащ, выпить чего-нибудь теплого и вспомнить…   
Одежды не было. Никакой. Холод наползал со всех сторон, лишая воли. Голова наотрез отказывалась о чем-либо думать и что-либо вспоминать.   
– Где я?   
Ответ потонул в новом крике. Паоль медленно поднялся и осторожно – уверенности в собственных силах не было – побрел в сторону криков. У дальней стены обнаружилась лужа темной крови и лежащий в ней человек. Содранная клочьями кожа, смятая грудина, изуродованное лицо.   
Был бы здесь нож – Паоль не задумываясь прервал мучения жертвы.   
Что сделать здесь и сейчас – не представлял абсолютно. Протянул руку к человеку, намереваясь хотя бы оттащить его подальше от остывающей крови и устроить поудобнее – но незнакомец из последних сил шарахнулся от него в сторону. И обмяк, видимо потеряв сознание.   
– А ну отойди, красавчик! – рявкнул кто-то сзади.   
– Я просто хотел помочь, – взгляд упал на безвольно лежащую руку человека, и к горлу подкатил комок. Ни одной целой кости в кисти руки не было.   
– Чем ты-то поможешь? К вечеру тварь угомонится и подлечит всех тут. А так – только хуже.   
– Тварь? – не понял Паоль.   
В каком смысле – угомонится?   
– Здесь всегда так, – глаза понемногу привыкали к плотному сумраку, и удалось разглядеть тощего, как скелет, изможденного мужчину с надменным лицом. – Чтобы с ума от боли не съехали и не сдохли раньше времени. Поиграется, даст помучаться, а потом как новенький. И опять все заново.   
Ответ не то что не удовлетворил… породил слишком много новых вопросов. Кружащихся в пустоте сознания и упорно ускользающих при попытке их как-то… сформулировать. О чем спросить? Что происходит? Почему? Кто он? Кто они? Где они? Что за…   
Ледяной камень ушел из-под окоченевших ног, тело летело вниз, в залитую огненным светом залу, в нос ударила вонь паленой плоти. Паоль попытался осмотреться и тут же зажмурился. Вопрос – где он находится – потерял актуальность.   
В камере пыток. 

***  
Открывать глаза он не собирался. Если б хоть чуточку помогло – заткнул бы уши. Увы, это заглушило бы крики, но ничуть не смягчило бьющего по нервам отчаяния.   
Разве можно так – с людьми?   
Что происходит, в конце-то концов?!   
Сквозь вой, стоны и плач прорвался низкий раскатистый хохот. Надменный и удовлетворенный. Глаза все же пришлось открывать – встречать своего мучителя, испуганно зажмурившись, казалось… унизительным. Даже более унизительным, чем собственная нагота и полная беспомощность.   
Сперва Паоль принял это – то есть тварь, верно? – за человека. Высокого человека с гибким, как хлыст, телом, молочно-белой кожей и длинными светлыми волосами. Лицо – бледное, худощавое, с тонкими чертами и неожиданно пухлыми губами – показалось смутно знакомым.   
Очень смешно – для человека, который не помнит даже собственного лица.   
А потом палач развернулся к ним, и стали видны глаза – нечеловеческие, начисто лишенные радужки, с вертикальной полоской зрачка. Совсем как у дикого зверя.   
Точно – тварь. Нелюдь.   
На _то_ , что висело на цепях в шаге от нелюдя, Паоль почти безуспешно старался не смотреть. Нельзя так – с людьми…   
Тварь развлекалась. Игралась. Забавлялась – не с ним лично, с тем, который в цепях, но чужие мучения тоже причиняли боль. А возле обжигающе-горячих стен дрожали люди – такие же, как он сам, и ни один не пытался вмешаться в… происходящее. Да, наверное, против этой твари они беспомощны, да, их, видимо, ждет та же самая участь… _поиграется, даст помучаться, а потом как новенький…_ из раза в раз, изо дня в день… столько, сколько может выдержать человек.   
Нелюдь вновь расхохотался, а затем совершенно неожиданно стал избавляться от одежды. Не иначе, тоже жарко стало – с каким-то мстительным удовольствием подумал Паоль. Да, он не ошибся, тварь и впрямь была гибкой, словно в ее теле совершенно не было костей. Точнее, в его – нечеловечески крупный возбужденный член не оставлял сомнений в том, что нелюдь – мужчина.   
А потом демон скользнул за спину измученного и изувеченного человека, и…   
Сначала Паоль не понял, что происходит. Не поверил. Это… это было… мерзко.   
И это стало последней каплей.   
Человек сорвался со своего места и бросился вперед, обжигая ноги и рассекая кожу об острое черное крошево, покрывающее пол:   
– Отпусти его!   
Когтистая лапа взметнулась вверх и в сторону, в лицо Паоля брызнули багряные капли, тело отлетело на несколько метров – до ближайшей стены.   
– Хочешь на его место? – демон оттолкнул от себя безвольно висящего человека, медленно развернулся к Паолю.   
Мужчина сглотнул. Не хотел. Разумеется, не хотел.   
Прикусил изнутри щеку, заставил поднять взгляд и глядеть прямо в белые глаза. И не думать…   
– Нет, не хочу, – чужой член был измазан кровью, и не думать об этом не получалось. – Не хочу. Но смотреть, как мучают других, – не буду.   
Демон сделал шаг к нему, длиннопалая лапа легла на волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Острые когти мелькнули у самого лица, отбрасывая челку в сторону, и Паоль инстинктивно зажмурился. Обрушившуюся тишину нарушали лишь обреченные стоны и лихорадочный стук собственного сердца.   
Неизвестность казалась невыносимой, но когда человек встретил взгляд твари – похолодел. Безумная радость и нескрываемое торжество. И предвкушение… да какое там предвкушение – совершенно неприкрытая похоть.   
– Я уже не верил, что этот день настанет, мой прекрасный, – ухмыльнулся белоглазый и вдруг потерял к Паолю всякий интерес. Развернулся и направился назад, к своей жертве.   
Надо было встать и заставить демона остановиться… сил хватило только на то, чтобы кое-как подняться. Хотя бы на колени.   
– Отпусти его, – прошептал мужчина, но демон даже не обернулся.   
А чего он, собственно, ждал?   
Счастливый хохот наполнил комнату, абсолютно неуместный тут, в самом сердце боли и ужаса. Счастливый безумный хохот…   
– Ладно, – взметнулся к сводам темницы ликующий голос пепельноволосого, – у меня сегодня хорошее настроение. Умирай!   
С когтистых пальцев сорвался сгусток огня, и секунду спустя тело человека охватило пламя. Отчаянный предсмертный вопль на миг оглушил… крик перешел в беспомощный вой и все длился, длился, длился… запах паленой плоти вызывал приступ рвоты.   
– У меня сегодня очень хорошее настроение, – повторил демон, и повисла напряженная тишина.   
Паоль поднял взгляд – белые глаза пристально смотрели прямо на него. Ужас сковал холодом, и измученное сознание медленно соскользнуло во тьму. 

***  
Темнота, темнота, темнота. Темные ветвистые коридоры, темные петляющие коридоры, темные извивы выщербленной лестницы, темные своды подземелий… темнота, темнота, темнота…   
_Бледная кожа разрывается от удара кнута – хороший кнут, из лучшей кожи, мастер делал. В своем деле мастер. И еще удар… че орешь, тварь? Тебе еще не больно… это пока не боль-не боль-неболь-неболь…_   
Тьма-тьма-тьма, хоровод черных снежинок в чернильной тьме…   
_Алый свет в глаза, пламя факелов играет на бледном теле, бледном с алыми отметинами, хотя где-то метки уже синеют. А если ткнуть сюда лучиной – будут метки черными…_   
Темнота-сумрак-мрак, ошметки черного пепла, темнота-темнота…   
_Окровавленный разбитый рот, глаза, полные боли, теплая влажность, принимающая член, шероховатые касания чужого языка…_   
Алые сполохи сквозь мрак, тяжесть чужого ужаса, окутывающая и зовущая, _беспомощное тело с заломленными за спину руками, расселина ягодиц, манящая…_   
Нет! 

***  
 _Это сон, просто сон, просто сон!_   
Пробуждение приятным не было. Все тот же подвал – как и в прошлый раз. Низкий потолок, серые стены, холодный камень, вытягивающий силы и волю.   
– Очнулся, новичок? – раздалось откуда-то справа.   
Высокий широкоплечий мужчина – тот самый, у которого несколько часов назад были сломаны ребра и раздроблены пальцы. Сейчас он выглядел… ну, не то что здоровым… но хотя бы невредимым.   
– Совсем рехнулся, твари перечить. Не переживай, она до тебя так и так доберется. Успеешь еще под ней полежать.   
– А еще раз в обморок грохнешься – там и оставим. Пусть эта тварь сама с тобой разбирается.   
Тварь… пепельноволосый демон, издевавшийся над человеком там, в зале, – и убивший его в конце концов. А потом демон развернулся к ним, и показалось, что белые глаза со звериным зрачком глядят прямо на него, Паоля.   
– Что… что здесь происходит?   
– Не вспомнил еще, придурок? Ничего… тут все всё вспоминают.   
– Сам бы мог сообразить, – фыркнул исхудавший до крайности брюнет. – Ты был лордом одной милой местности с красивым названием Ильискария. И был у тебя в собственности личный демон в человеческом облике, с которым ты мог развлекаться как захочешь. Пока был жив.   
– А теперь ты сдох, и с тобой будет забавляться тот самый демон. Как захочет. Воздаяние.   
Подробности кошмара всплыли в памяти, вызвав приступ тошноты. Он… он так поступал с живым существом? Демоном оно было или нет – с живым чувствовавшим существом… и да, поступал, иначе откуда этим воспоминаниям взяться?   
– А… вы…   
– А мы тебе – товарищи по несчастью. Любой, кто хоть раз трахал тварь, после смерти попадает сюда. Обычно ненадолго, но время от времени тварь оставляет новичка и дает кому-то из нас умереть окончательно. Для умершего это можно считать счастьем. Для оставшегося… ну, сам почувствуешь.   
– Во-во. Собственной задницей.   
Воздаяние… значит, демон оставляет здесь тех, кто был с ним особо жесток. Наверное, это справедливо…   
– Что, поплохело, красавчик?   
– Еще бы. Новичков тварь особо любит.   
– Может, подготовим мальчика? – вдруг хмыкнул тот самый, плечистый.   
Почти сразу на него накинулись все, кто был в комнате. В доли секунды Паоля стянули на пол, распластав. Плечистый здоровяк уселся сверху всем весом, бедрами прижав руки к телу, чьи-то жадные пальцы впились в колени, разводя их. Удар под подбородок оглушил и на несколько секунд лишил способности сопротивляться. За эти мгновения ноги уже оказались широко растянуты, в анус тыкались чьи-то пальцы. Вывернуться не получалось, одну ногу удалось высвободить и даже въехать в чью-то костлявую грудь, но в следующий момент его щиколотку перехватили жесткой хваткой и оттащили в сторону. От ужаса Паоль завопил, твердая мозолистая ладонь тут же заткнула рот, давя крик, и единственное, что удалось сделать, – вцепиться зубами в неподатливую плоть. Пощечина – хлесткая, почти вырубившая.   
– Еще и кусается, урод!   
– Да ладно, – захихикал кто-то, невидимый за широкой спиной здоровяка, – пусть вопит сколько влезет.   
Действительно, кто его тут услышит? И кому есть до него дело?   
Паоль вцепился в собственную губу, давя стон. Радовать этих насильников своими криками он не собирался, но тощие пальцы с обломанными ногтями впились в промежность, сдавливая член и мошонку, и из горла вырвался отчаянный и беспомощный вопль.   
Секундой позже резкий порыв ветра буквально разбросал их всех по стенкам подвала. Ощутимо приложившись головой, Паоль зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с болью и хоть как-то подняться. Хоть как-то, хоть по стеночке. Получалось не особо. Ноги не слушались, руки откровенно дрожали. Несмотря ни на что, неуемное любопытство недоумевало – откуда в подвале может возникнуть вихрь такой силы?   
Странный все ж таки мир.   
– Если кто-то еще раз, – глаза все же пришлось открывать, и перед глазами предстало зрелище бушующего белоглазого, – еще хотя бы раз посмеет покушаться на лорда Дотраниона… то этому… покушавшемуся гарантировано мое самое пристальное внимание.   
Лорд Дотранион – это кто из… товарищей по несчастью? Привлекать к себе излишнее внимание демона откровенно не хотелось. Похоже, что это самое внимание лично ему так и так гарантировано. С избытком.   
Нелюдь каким-то неуловимо плавным движением оказался рядом, прохладная ладонь легла на щеку… почему-то Паоль ожидал, что прикосновение демона должно быть невыносимо горячим. Вторая рука скользнула под локоть, помогая подняться. От прикосновения когтистых пальцев по коже бежали короткие кусачие искорки, слегка будоража и растворяя боль.   
– Добрый вечер, мой красивый лорд, – в улыбке демона почудилась нежность, – я очень, очень рад тебя видеть. Я так ждал тебя…   
– Лучше бы нам первым дался, – захихикал один из «товарищей».   
Умолк – демон даже не обернулся, но хихикавший сполз по стенке, скорчившись, извиваясь, выгибаясь. Распахнутый рот беззвучно кричал, кожа покрывалась сеточкой кровоточащих порезов.   
– Не надо, – одними губами прошептал Паоль.   
Глупость, конечно… какое он имеет право приказывать демону? Или хотя бы просить?   
– Как пожелаешь, – напряженная тишина лопнула, заполнившись негромкими стонами. – Пойдем, мой красивый лорд. Сегодня наша первая ночь… я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил ее.

***  
Шли они недолго, но увиденное вызывало все больший ужас. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, в желудке стоял ледяной ком, сердце колотилось как безумное. И так будет вечность… или столько, сколько демон захочет с ним развлекаться.   
Мстить.   
– Устал? – теплое дыхание коснулось уха. – Все, мы уже пришли.   
Заполненный кошмарами коридор завершился высокой массивной дверью. Паоль ожидал увидеть за ней что угодно – вплоть до полноценной камеры пыток. Собственно, именно ее он в первую очередь увидеть и ожидал.   
За дверью была комната, залитая теплым светом свечей. Громадная кровать с темным бархатным балдахином и светлым бельем меньше всего походила на дыбу, козлы и все прочее, что успело представить воображение. Босые ноги утонули в мягком ковре – было даже как-то неловко ступать на эту роскошь.   
– Ты голоден? – руки белоглазого нежно скользнули по бокам, обхватили, прижимая спиной к сильному телу. Чужое возбуждение ощущалось даже сквозь плотную кожу демонических одежд.   
Паоль помотал головой, отказываясь. В последний раз он ел… наверное, еще при жизни. Но прямо сейчас ему кусок в горло не полезет.   
Демон выпустил его из рук, плавно перетек, оказываясь перед человеком и прижимая его к двери. Уже захлопнувшейся, разумеется.   
– Ты так напряжен… я не хотел, чтобы ты видел… то, что видел. Хотя так и должно быть… только так.   
– Почему?   
– Здесь много неразумных ограничений, – демон казался искренне огорченным… какую игру он ведет? – Остающийся обязан знать, как ушел его предшественник.   
Вообще-то Паоль хотел спросить – почему демон не хотел, чтобы он это видел. Но переспрашивать не стал.   
– Мой красивый лорд, – мурлычущий голос казался воплощением заботы, – не надо так бояться. Тебе здесь никто и никогда не причинит зла.   
Даже ты? – хотелось спросить.   
Задавать дурацкие вопросы как-то не хотелось.   
– Не бойся, мой красивый, не надо. Или ты… тебе так неприятна… мысль, что ты будешь… м-м-м… снизу?   
_Светлые глаза, полные слез, кровоточащие метки от кнута, беспомощный плач…_   
– Я понимаю… воздаяние.   
Из рук демона оказалось на удивление легко вырваться – собственно, никто его не удерживал. Паоль нерешительно застыл перед покрытой чем-то шелковистым кроватью – уверенности, что эта мягкая роскошь предназначена для него, не было. И… что теперь? Лечь на нее? На спину, на живот? На колени встать?   
Нет, все же вряд ли белоглазый поставил тут кровать для комфорта своего бывшего мучителя.   
Поколебавшись, Паоль опустился пол, встал на четвереньки… что еще?   
А… а если придется еще и языком его ласкать? После того как демон трахал в задницу того, заживо сгоревшего… рот наполнила едкая горечь, и прикосновения прохладных ладоней вызвали конвульсивную дрожь. Сильные руки заставили выпрямиться, снова прижали к возбужденному телу.   
– Ты совершенно ничего не помнишь, – посетовал демон.   
– Мне сказали, что я все вспомню, но позднее.   
Демон уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и так и застыл. Молча, не шевелясь и, кажется, не дыша.   
– Мне хотелось, чтобы это случилось уже тогда, когда воспоминания вернутся. Но сегодня первая ночь, и я обязан сделать тебя своим.   
– Ты… Вы хотели, чтобы я помнил, как… каким был сам?   
Демон сильнее толкнулся в плечо, обозначая кивок. Окончательно перетащил Паоля к себе на колени, прошелся руками по щиколоткам, заставляя расставить ноги. В итоге человеку пришлось встать на колени, обхватывая чужие бедра. Твердая и горячая плоть упиралась в поясницу, обещая, что как только шнуровка на кожаных штанах будет развязана…   
– Представляю, как тебе сейчас страшно… – изящные ладони с когтистыми пальцами легли на колени Паоля, мягко заскользили вверх, по внутренней поверхности бедер… какое там страшно… жутко. Оказывается, до этого момента он не знал, что бывает такой леденящий ужас. – Что я могу сделать, чтобы успокоить тебя?   
Что?   
Да в какую игру он играет, в конце концов?   
Горячий язык медленно слизывал капли холодного пота с плеч.   
Он… он что, хочет, чтобы Паоль расслабился, доверившись… чтобы потом боль обманутой жертвы ощущалась острее?   
Пожалуй, если бы Паоль еще был жив – точно умер бы. От собственного страха.   
– Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе было менее страшно, мой красивый?   
Человек прикрыл глаза – память тут же воскресила все, что виделось в сегодняшних кошмарах. Если откровенно – то воздаяние он вполне заслуживает… наверное, хорошо, что он помнит хотя бы что-то. Но… почему демон так старается, чтобы сейчас…   
– Скажи… скажите… в первый раз я… мы были… добровольно?   
Пальцы демона замерли, острые когти болезненно впились в кожу, но испугаться Паоль не успел – белоглазый расслабил руки, скользнул ладонями выше, обхватывая поперек груди и живота, прижимая крепче:   
– Если я скажу тебе правду… это не поможет тебе успокоиться, красивый мой.   
Понятно. То есть как раз непонятно.   
– А солгать ты не можешь, – вспомнилось вдруг.   
– Верно… лгать тебе я не вправе, – ласковые губы легонько касались линии волос, собирая липкие капли. – Я рад, что ты вспомнил это. Тебе нечего бояться… я буду очень осторожным сегодняшней ночью.   
Солгать он не может… а поверить почему-то не получалось.   
– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты доверился мне, – демон вздохнул. – Тебе будет легче, если все закончится как можно быстрее?   
Да. Да-да-да. 

Когда его подхватили на руки, Паоль ожидал, что демон шагнет к кровати. Но его отнесли в соседнюю комнату, где мурлычущий голос начал объяснять про гигиену и… способы ее обеспечения. И демонстрировать. Белоглазый избавлялся от одежды и одновременно объяснял, что мыться нужно не только снаружи. Вблизи его член с крупной массивной головкой казался еще больше, чем тогда, в зале пыток. Смотреть на возбужденного самца, который сейчас возьмет его, было страшновато…   
_… лучше бы нам первым дался…_   
Человек предпочел глядеть куда угодно, тем более что многое из увиденного удивляло. Паоль слышал, что в южных странах для мытья выделяют отдельные помещения… похоже, что именно так они и должны выглядеть. Светлый камень стен, просторная чаша ванны, обилие флаконов разных форм и цветов. Вода сама полилась прямо из стены – стоило когтистым пальцам коснуться каменной облицовки.   
Вспомнилось, что дома воду приносили слуги. Ведрами. Горячую и холодную. А потом уносили…   
Хорошо, что тут все иначе… было бы мучительно стыдно лежать здесь, на глазах посторонних людей, пока демон будет мыть его.   
Впрочем, люди ли здесь служат?   
– Не бойся, – в который раз повторил демон, заставляя лечь на бок, согнув колени. Смазанный чем-то скользким палец проник между ягодиц, коснулся судорожно сжатого колечка ануса, потеребил. – Расслабься.   
Пришлось подчиниться, ощущая, как краска заливает лицо. Было не особо больно… унизительно. Но длилось недолго. Демон убрал руку, и Паоль с удивлением обернулся – он как бы ожидал… иного.   
Лучше бы он не оборачивался.   
Рука демона прошлась по светлому камню и вытянула нечто похожее на бесцветное щупальце. Не слишком толстое, сужающееся на конце. Когда твердый наконечник ткнулся во вход напряженного тела, Паоль не выдержал, зажмурился, заставляя себя расслабиться и принять это в себя. Вопреки опасениям, щупальце в него протолкнули совсем неглубоко, но почти сразу же кишечник начала заполнять теплая жидкость.   
– Не напрягайся, не надо, – твердая ладонь легла на живот, мягко массируя. – Это всего лишь вода.   
Кажется, он еще что-то говорил, но стук крови оглушал, мешая разбирать слова. Щеки, уши, шея и даже плечи горели от стыда. К тому моменту, когда унизительная процедура закончилась, Паоль готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Ну, сквозь камень. Хоть в те самые подвалы. Лучше заживо сгореть, чем еще раз…   
– Ну, тебе же не больно? – шептал и шептал демон, прижимая дрожащее тело к своей груди. – Все, все, не бойся… сейчас мы будем просто мыться. Тебе это нравится, я помню.   
Может, мыться ему и нравилось… дома и в одиночестве. Здесь, в странном месте, где стены замка могут выращивать щупальца, а чужие ладони настойчиво намыливают… самые интимные места, даже простое мытье казалось мучением. Внимательные белые глаза не отводили взгляда от лица, и это тоже… смущало. И почти сразу демон отпрянул в сторону, занявшись собой. Паоль слегка успокоился, убедившись, что нелюдь тщательно моется… везде, в общем. Все же не так противно будет, если придется ублажать его ртом.   
Из стены возникло еще одно… ну, иначе как щупальцем Паоль его бы не назвал. Только оно резко расширялось на конце, и из него тоже полилась вода. Сразу изо всех мелких дырочек, проделанных в нижней стороне плоского округлого утолщения. Демон коротко глянул на встревоженного человека и встал под тонкие струйки. Пена покорно потекла вниз по изгибам сильного тела… кажется, эти щупальца используются здесь просто для подачи воды. Ну да… удобнее, чем из ковша поливаться.   
Прикосновение сильных струй оказалось даже приятным. Демон негромко мурчал что-то, стоя за спиной Паоля, пока потоки воды ласкали кожу.   
Если вдуматься – то в процессе мытья и впрямь не было ничего неприятного. Наверное, если б он не был так напряжен, мытье действительно могло понравиться.   
– Я… мыл тебя… когда-нибудь?   
– Ты сам должен вспомнить, красивый мой, – мурлыкнул удовлетворенный голос.   
И в этом голосе явственно слышалось – да.   
Наверное, мыл он демона и впрямь… нежно. Но что же ощущало это существо, всемогущее здесь и абсолютно беспомощное – там? Что чувствовало, когда чужие руки так же тискали тело, под предлогом мытья касаясь каждого участка кожи?   
– Тебя донести до кровати или ты предпочтешь сам? 

Бояться, по идее, было нечего, демон умел быть нежным и был таким, но расслабиться не получалось. Слишком пугали неизвестность… и неизбежность. Ласковые касания раздражали, и если главное для демона – овладеть им сегодня… пусть бы уж это произошло и его оставили в покое. Хотя бы – на несколько часов.  
Наверное, белоглазый почувствовал его состояние… неудивительно, в общем-то.   
– Постарайся хотя бы не напрягаться, – шепнул демон, переворачивая Паоля на живот и подсовывая под бедра подушку.   
Не напрягаться так не напрягаться… получалось плохо, но нелюдь тут виноват не был. Ну… почти не был. По крайней мере, намеренной боли он не причинял, просто мышцы конвульсивно дергались, зажимая вторгшийся скользкий палец. Демон не торопился, и – когда мускулы понемногу смирились с вторжением – ощущения стали терпимыми. Непривычно, разумеется, что в кишечнике движется что-то чужеродное… хорошо хоть там, внутри, все чисто. Палец исчез, и тело обрадовано сжалось. Зря, конечно. Два пальца… дискомфорт стал гораздо… ощутимее.   
– Ты такой тесный, красивый мой, – демон вытянулся рядом, одной рукой фиксируя поясницу, второй – продолжая растягивать вход. – И ты такой горячий…   
_Тварь тесная, словно ее еще ни разу не имели… и горячая…_   
Расслабиться… просто расслабиться…   
Еще масло и третий палец. Дышать стало тяжело, бедра то судорожно сжимались, то пытались раздвинуться. И так, и так было больно. Стенки ануса ощущали каждый сустав тонких, осторожно растягивающих его пальцев. Расслабиться… больно… расслабиться…   
– Пожалуйста… просто сделайте это.   
– Если я возьму тебя прямо сейчас – будет еще больнее.   
Еще масло. Расслабиться… уже не так больно. И даже можно терпеть, когда пальцы скользят внутрь и наружу. Расслабиться… ну или хотя бы не зажиматься. Вряд ли он сам был нежнее с демоном…   
– Ореоу…   
– Ты вспоминаешь, – замурчал демон.   
Скользкая рука оставила его измученный анус в покое. Между ягодиц потекла струйка масла, вызывая странные ощущения… щекотные и смущающие. Демон стянул его с подушки, укладывая на бок спиной к себе, твердая смазанная плоть толкнулась между ягодиц. Расслабиться… расслабиться… не зажиматься, когда чужие пальцы растягивают вход, открывая доступ крупной горячей плоти. Слишком крупной… не напрягаться… нет, нет, это слишком…   
Вырваться Паолю не позволили, но давление между ног исчезло. Анус саднило, и решимость выдержать все, что бы демон ни вздумал с ним сотворить, буквально испарилась. Впрочем, от его решимости тут не зависит ровным счетом ничего.   
Ореоу мягко подтолкнул его ногу, заставляя согнуть ее в колене и прижать к груди. Задница оказалась практически подставленной жадным прикосновениям. Маслянистые пальцы снова начали массировать вход, и человек предпочел вцепиться зубами в собственное предплечье – чтобы не запротестовать. Массивная головка опять надавила на анус, но сейчас сильные руки жестко удерживали Паоля, не позволяя вырваться.   
– Только не шевелись, нежный мой, я же порву тебя…   
Шевельнешься тут, как же. Чужие руки фиксировали даже надежнее, чем кандалы. Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Горячая плоть сминала все, растягивая кишечник до предела. Глаза затягивала тьма, хватка твердых пальцев стала просто невыносимой. Наконец головка преодолела кольцо мускулов, и демон замер, не двигаясь и не позволяя двигаться Паолю. Стало чуточку легче. Самую чуточку – мышцы никак не соглашались с присутствием инородного тела.   
– Какой же ты тугой, прекрасный мой… мой восхитительный…   
Ладонь снова начала ласкать живот, как тогда, в ванной. Прикосновения отвлекали, позволяя расслабиться, и даже на покачивания бедер демона Паоль не сразу обратил внимание – пока они не перешли в мягкие, осторожные толчки. Не больно, но… страшно, что растянутая до невозможности кожица все же разорвется. Член проникал все глубже, заполняя собой все. Ох… сколько же еще… он просто не сможет больше.   
– Ореоу… я больше не могу…   
Демон тут же замер, хотя Паоль с трудом представлял, чего это стоило. Сам он точно не сумел бы остановиться… вторгшийся в него кол начал движение назад, и это напугало едва ли не сильнее. Если все придется терпеть заново… мускулы судорожно сжались, удерживая головку члена внутри.   
– Не шевелись сейчас, сладкий мой… совсем не шевелись.   
Кажется, демон добавил еще смазки на член, а затем осторожный палец заскользил по растянутой коже, втирая в горящую плоть прохладное масло. Тело начало ощутимо колотить – прикосновения пальцев были одновременно приятными и пугающими. Саднящая кожица стала просто сверхчувствительной, анус отчетливо чувствовал каждую венку каменно-твердого фаллоса.   
– Ты… нормально? – легонько куснул его за ухо демон.   
Дождался ответного кивка и плавно двинулся внутрь. Не то мышцы потихоньку привыкали, не то масло помогло – ощущения уже казались дискомфортными, но не более. Опять движение назад – почти безболезненное. Внутрь – чуть глубже, чем было в последний раз. Назад. Еще глубже. Еще.   
Замершая на животе ладонь ожила, вновь начиная ласкать. Скользнула ниже, но прикосновения к члену почти напугали. Сквозь страх не сразу пробилось осознание, что чресла демона крепко прижаты к его ягодицам… что громадный член вошел целиком.   
– Все хорошо, красивый мой?   
Стыдно. Дышать удается с трудом. Немного больно. Страшно.   
– Да… все… хо… рошо.   
Сильные руки заставили разогнуть колено, вынуждая выпрямить ногу. Помогли перекатиться на живот, сунув под бедра всю ту же злополучную подушку. Раздвинули ягодицы, позволяя толкнуться еще глубже… хотя куда уж глубже-то? Снова мягкое покачивание бедер, вызывающее неожиданное… нет, не возбуждение, конечно… предощущение. Ничего… нормально. Вряд ли он сам был хотя бы вполовину так осторожен с Ори.   
Опытные пальцы пробежались по вялой плоти, умело возбуждая. Мягкие движения становились сильнее, и протеста это уже не вызывало. Какой там протест… еще… да, больно… еще… пожалуйста… сильнее… сильнее… а-а-а-а-а!   
Наслаждение нахлынуло быстро и сильно, заставляя корчиться на твердой пульсирующей плоти. Боль сплелась с удовольствием красно-черным клубком, и эта дикая смесь заставляла снова и снова толкаться вперед, в ласкающую ладонь, и назад, встречая вторгающийся член. Еще-еще-еще-еще! А потом демон застонал, глухо и отчаянно, и сорвался в совершенно сумасшедший ритм. Резкий, жесткий и слишком, слишком быстрый. Вот теперь, когда наслаждение выплеснулось, стало больно, по-настоящему больно, но его крики демон просто не заметил. Или внимания не обратил…   
Через пару минут голос сорвался. Удары со всей силы внутрь вырывали слабые всхлипы. По ногам текло что-то горячее и липкое, в глазах темнело, но сознание он не терял. Хотя и жалел об этом. Наконец жесткие пальцы рванули его бедра вверх, практически натягивая на таранящий член, и…   
… оказывается, больно ему еще не было. Больно стало сейчас, когда едкая жидкость заполнила истерзанный кишечник. К горлу подкатила тошнота, живот и бедра располосовали острые когти. Сильное тело вновь и вновь толкалось вглубь, но на это Паоль внимания уже не обращал. Так же, как и на тяжесть, распластавшую его по кровати. Все… уже все. 

Прикосновение влажной ткани привело в чувство. Значит, все же обморок. Измученное тело отозвалось свинцовой усталостью, но боли как таковой не чувствовалось. Только растяжение мышц… там. И больше ничего.   
Было стыдно. Вот и все, чего стоила его решимость держаться до последнего и достойно принять наказание. _Ореоу, я не могу больше…_ а Ори – мог?   
– Очень плохо? – губы демона показались сухими и бледными.   
В собственном голосе Паоль уверен не был. Помотал головой. Щека в какой-то момент задела напряженную ладонь Ори, и оказалось, что к ней так приятно прижаться… во всяком случае, пылающую кожу она остужает здорово. Гибкое тело накрыло его собой, но сейчас страха не было. Сил едва хватило на слабый намек на объятия, а потом руки устало опустились. Демон приподнял его, поудобнее устраивая на горе подушек, исчез – этого хватило, чтобы встревожиться. Паоль сам не ожидал, насколько необходимо ему сейчас присутствие бывшего… любовника? Впрочем, нет. Не любовника – возлюбленного. И не бывшего… наверное. По крайней мере, Паоль надеялся, что все же не бывшего.   
К губам прижался холодный стакан, и воспоминание вызвало улыбку.   
– Ведро было ближе.   
– У? А… ты вспоминаешь… прости меня.   
Можно было ответить, что в их первый раз он сам взял Ореоу вообще без подготовки – отчасти и не умел, отчасти побрезговал. И без смазки – ее просто не было.   
Можно было напомнить, что он тогда даже о минимальном комфорте для юноши не позаботился.   
Можно было… много чего можно было.   
– Ты ведь… не пытался… свести со мной счеты? Ну… возмездие и все такое?   
– С ума сошел? – демон в мгновение ока очутился рядом, сжал лицо ладонями. – Ты же… не думаешь так, правда?   
Паоль улыбнулся в ответ… попытался улыбнуться. Кажется, сейчас сил хватало только на то, чтобы дышать.   
– Красивый мой, я не машина по реализации воздаяния… я просто демон. По договору ты вправе делать со мной что хочешь – пока жив. По договору я вправе делать с тобой все, что захочу, – пока не позволю тебе уйти. И… прости… уйти тебе я не позволю никогда.   
Прохладные губы легонько касались лица, шеи, груди… когда прикосновения спустились ниже, сдержать дрожь не удалось. Не то что совсем плохо… просто к повторению Паоль готов не был. Не сейчас.   
– Все-все-все… не бойся, нежный мой. Пока ты не пожелаешь сам, я не…   
Наверное, теперь, когда Паоль ощутил, как это чувствуется… и знал, что пережить это все можно, – будет не так больно. Хотя бы потому, что будет проще расслабиться, доверяя свое тело умелым рукам.   
От воспоминаний о мощном члене, на котором он извивался, крича от наслаждения, кровь обожгла щеки. Даже если после стало больно… говорят, что к такому привыкают.   
И потом… честно говоря, он что угодно будет готов вытерпеть – ради того, чтобы руки Ори наконец-то бестрепетно обнимали его… чтобы Ореоу сумел забыть все, что осталось в тех сумасшедших кошмарах… чтобы все, когда-то разделявшее их, исчезло насовсем.   
– Ты вправе делать со мной что хочешь.   
Белые глаза смотрели внимательно и грустно:   
– Это не значит, что я воспользуюсь своим правом.   
То есть пока он не пойдет навстречу – Ореоу пальцем к нему не притронется? М-да… теперь понятно, почему демонов называют искусителями.   
– Ори… ты не хочешь заткнуться и поцеловать меня?


End file.
